1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting configuration of a frame and a terminal for a speaker device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a speaker device is used for various kinds of information equipments such as a mobile phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistants) and a laptop personal computer.
The speaker device includes a magnetic circuit having a yoke, a magnet and a plate, a vibration system having a voice coil and a diaphragm, and a frame. In addition, the speaker device has a terminal connected to a lead wire of the voice coil and an external circuit at appropriate positions on the frame. Therefore, in the speaker device, at the time of operation thereof, an audio signal and power are supplied to the voice coil via the terminal and the lead wire of the voice coil from the external circuit, and an acoustic wave is emitted by the diaphragm.
As the speaker device of this kind, there is known an external-magnet type speaker device capable of appropriately releasing the air and realizing enlargement of a magnet to improve sensitivity (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2002-171596 (Reference-1), for example). The speaker device according to Reference-1 includes a ventilation hole at a predetermined position on a side surface of a supporting frame, through which the air therein is appropriately released. Thereby, a diaphragm can smoothly move. At the same time, by setting a position of a side surface (outer circumference) of an external magnet to a position on an inner wall of the supporting frame, a large magnet can be used. As a result, the sensitivity is improved.
In the speaker device of this kind, at the time of the operation thereof, the voice coil is heated, and a temperature of an area there around becomes high, which problematically causes sensitivity deterioration. A speaker device capable of solving such a problem is disclosed in U.S. Patent Applications Laid-open under U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,015 (Reference-2) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,300 (Reference-3), for example.
In the speaker device according to Reference-2, plural ventilation holes are formed on a plate, and each of the ventilation holes communicates with a central opening of a pole piece via an air gap. Therefore, at the time of operation thereof, the air flows in and out between an inside of the speaker device and an outside thereof via each of the ventilation holes, the air gap and an air passage at the central opening of the pole piece, and the speaker device is thereby cooled down.
In addition, in the speaker device according to Reference-3, plural radial ventilation holes are formed on a plate thereof, and each of the ventilation holes communicates with a voice coil gap. Further, an opening is formed at the center of a yoke. The air flows in and out between an inside of the speaker device and an outside thereof via each of the ventilation holes and the opening, and the speaker device is thereby cooled down.
As the speaker device of this kind, there is known a speaker device capable of flattening a sound pressure frequency characteristic to improve sound pressure by providing plural tiny holes on a protector integrated with the frame to cover the diaphragm (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-266607, for example). Moreover, there is also known a speaker device in which plural rear surface holes are provided on the frame (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 58-53299, for example).